


Hugs for All

by ItsIzzyFrizzy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsIzzyFrizzy/pseuds/ItsIzzyFrizzy
Summary: Dick loves his family. And sometimes they need to be reminded of that. Here are five times Dick Grayson hugs a family member and the one time they all return the favor.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 466





	1. Damian- Fear

**Author's Note:**

> It's Corona time. I got a laptop from my school so that means no one can stop me from posting as many fanfics as my heart desires (even though I have unfinished WIPs) Anyway I always love the idea of DIck being there for his family. He's such a great character and I love him with all my HEART. So enjoy!

“I will not tolerate this kind of belittlement, Richard!” Damian snapped, crossing his arms and turning his nose up. 

Dick smiled fondly at his younger brother and reached over to ruffle Damian’s hair. Damian ducked out of his reach and glared at Dick. 

“C’mon Dami. Tim loves working with you!” Dick assured. 

Damian opened his mouth to disagree but Tim beat him to it, walking out of the changing room in his Red Robin regalia. 

“That’s the biggest lie you have ever told. And you’ve faked your death before.” Tim grumbled. Dick rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. He knew he deserved the barb. 

“Then stay here!” Damian shot back, turning his glare from Tim back to Dick, “I do not understand why I can’t just go with father.” 

Dick winked and lowered his voice to a whisper, “If you’re watching out for him, who’s gonna watch out for you?” 

“If you wanted babysitters you called the wrong people.” a new voice sneered. 

Damian’s eyes widened and he cursed, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Oh he would. And he owes me big time for this.” Jason chuckled. 

Dick smiled and shrugged in response to Damian’s glowering face. 

“This crosses a line, Richard.” Damian growled, not even bothering to look at Jason. 

“Dami, I would do anything to go out with you tonight. But Alfred won’t let me.” Dick placated, gesturing to his other arm, which was currently in a sling. 

“You wouldn’t be wearing that if you weren’t an idiot and a show off!” Damian accused, throwing his arms up in frustration. 

Then Dick did something he knew drove Damian insane. He crouched to Damian’s height and placed both his hands on the kid’s shoulders. 

He leveled Damian with a pleading look and muttered, “It’ll make me feel better if they’re with you tonight. Can you do this for me?” 

Damian narrowed his eyes and Dick could see several questions floating around in his little brother's mind. Damian was suspicious, that was clear. 

Listen, it wasn’t like Dick didn’t trust Bruce. It was just that Gotham was a dangerous place. And Damian was just a kid. Bruce wasn’t the best at noticing when something was too much for a kid. 

So Dick asked his younger brothers to go out with Bruce and Damian today. Because they still remembered what it was like being out there as Robin. And despite what his brothers said, he knew they cared about Damian as much as he did. 

“I will allow them to tag along tonight only.” Damian sniffed, no real anger in his voice. Dick beamed and Damian only rolled his eyes in response. 

Dick released him and Damian hurried off to finish getting ready. 

“Thanks again guys. I really appreciate it.” Dick sighed, smiling softly at his two younger brothers. 

Tim smirked and Jason shrugged. 

“Is there a specific reason you asked us to come?” Jason hummed, raising his brow. 

Dick almost hated how intuitive Jason was sometimes. 

“Dami’s been having nightmares about the body they found last week. I’m worried if he sees something again it’ll trigger him.” Dick ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Last Tuesday I had to walk him through a panic attack after we found an unconscious man.” 

Tim’s brow scrunched up at the news and he shifted nervously, “Dick you know you’re the only one that he’ll allow to do stuff like that. If something happens tonight how do we help?” 

“I just need you to keep an eye on him tonight and report back. If anything does go on tonight neither B nor Damian would tell me. I know I can trust you two.” Dick added. 

Jason crossed his arms and groaned, “Here you go with the sappy shit. We already agreed, dickhead, no need to get all lovey dovey.” 

Dick smirked. 

————————

Dick stayed on the comms all night, checking in and offering assistance when he could. There were a few altercations but nothing too intense. 

It was an hour and forty minutes into the patrol when Alfred appeared beside Dick and ordered him to get some rest and stop typing. Dick did as he was told, one learns to listen to Alfred when growing up in Wayne manor, and told his family he would return soon. 

Dick went upstairs to his room and he must have knocked out because when he woke up it was nearing the end of patrol. He hurried to the cave, careful to avoid Alfred’s usual rounds around the manor. 

He arrived just as the others were coming in. Damian had his hood drawn up and bee-lined to the changing rooms. Bruce watched him walk off and seemed to debate following before he shook his head minutely and headed to the computer. 

Dick wasn’t liking the situation already. 

Jason and Tim approached Dick with grim faces. 

“Please don’t tell me you guys found something tonight.” Dick pleaded, quiet so neither Bruce nor Damian would hear him. 

Jason mumbled something under his breath and Tim shifted nervously. 

“Was it a-” Dick began. 

“Yes. A young boy.” Tim replied, his voice carefully devoid of much emotion. 

Dick stiffened and then searched his brother’s faces. 

“Are you two okay?” he asked. 

Jason smirked awkwardly and mumbled, “You should really check on the Demon Brat. Timbo and I are fine.” 

“A little shaken up but yes, we’re good.” Tim supplied. 

Dick nodded and headed to the changing room. 

He opened the door to find Damian seated on one of the benches, struggling to undo the laces on his boot. 

“Let me help Lil’ D.” Dick offered, already moving and crouching beside Damian. 

“Don’t be foolish Richard. You can’t possibly help with your arm.” Damian muttered. His voice was oddly even, not aggressive like it normally was. 

“Fair enough.” Dick snorted, forcing himself to smile.

Damian reached to undo the laces again and struggled to get a solid grip. That’s when Dick noticed how badly Damian’s hands were shaking. 

“Dames, you sure you’re okay?” 

Damian inhaled sharply and glared at Dick. If Dick were a stranger the glare would send him flinching away. But Dick was Damian’s older brother. He was more than capable of handling Damian’s more prickly side. 

“You need to talk to me Dames. I want to help.” Dick urged. 

Damian held his glare for a moment until his facade cracked. His face melted into a deep frown and if it weren’t for the mask covering his eyes Dick had a feeling he’d see tears pooling in his eyes. 

“He was so young, Richard. He was younger than me.” Damian whispered fiercely. 

Dick was a little breathless. Damian was talking to him. Actually talking to him. 

“Come here, kid.” Dick shushed. He opened his arms wide, hoping he wasn’t rushing into this. But then his worries melted away as Damian flung himself into Dick’s arms. 

Dick folded himself around his little brother, combing a hand through his hair. 

“It isn’t fair.” Damian gasped. He was holding back sobs but not his tears. Dick thought that was a good sign. 

“I know Dames. It’s never fair.” Dick leaned back to look Damian in the eyes and murmured, “But the work we do helps make sure stuff like that doesn’t happen.”

Damian shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath. 

“Cmon Dami. Let’s get some sleep.” Dick murmured. 

They waited till the cave was clear and then together they went up to the manor. Dick spent the night in Damian’s room, laid out on the floor beside his bed. He listened to Damian’s breathing and waited for it to even out before allowing himself to drift off. 

The world was cruel but Dick would make sure Damian survived it.


	2. Tim- Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is known to over work himself. Dick makes sure he doesn’t push it too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Online school is scary and AP classes honestly suck. It iz what it iz but dang it sucks. Anyway I could use and Grayson Hug but this fanfic will be my coping mechanism.

Dick stretched causally as he took the stairs down into the cave. It was a quiet saturday and Damian was out with Jon, doing who knows what. Jason was with Roy at some sort of top secret mission that he refused to give any real details on. Dick thought it was better that he didn’t know. Tim was at Titan’s Tower and Bruce was at Wayne Tower and Alfred was out shopping for the rest of the week. 

That left Dick with the manor to himself and as an older brother to countless siblings, he knew better than to waste this opportunity. 

He was hoping to get some work done on his most recent Nightwing case but he was probably going to enjoy the trapeze Bruce installed many, many, many Christmases ago. 

He yawned as he entered the cool opening of the cave and paused. 

Hunched over the computer, typing away with rapid and jerky movements, was Tim. 

Dick cast a resigned glance toward the trapeze and shook his head. He turned and approached Tim’s hunched form. Tim’s typing hadn’t ceased and he didn’t acknowledge Dick’s presence. These put Dick’s senses on high alert. 

“Timbo, you feeling alright?” Dick murmured. Tim didn’t respond so Dick got closer. He put an arm on Tim’s shoulder but let go the minute Tim’s entire body tensed up. 

“Oh...hey.” Tim hummed, his voice low and heavy. 

Dick approached the monitor and looked over the files Tim had up. Murders. Lots of them. It didn’t seem to be one of the bigger players though, more like one of the usual Gotham psychos. From the information Dick skimmed over, it looked to be pretty gruesome stuff. 

Dick sat on the keyboard, something he knew drove Bruce and Tim insane. He faced Time who continued to type unfazed. 

“Tim, are you okay?” Dick repeated, a little forcefully. 

Tim nodded, his eyes remaining glued to the screen. Dick frowned and looked back at the screen before staring at Tim. His younger brother had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. 

“Maybe you should take a break kid.” Dick suggested. 

Tim paused momentarily and his eyes hovered up until they reached Dick’s eyes. He stared at Dick, blank eyed and almost incoherent. 

“Tim.” Dick called. 

As if finally waking up, Tim’s eyes went wide. He shook his head quickly and averted his eyes. 

“I...I really...uhm...I really need to get this done and then...uhm...and then I have to-” Tim rambled on, his eyes darting every which way. Dick let Tim’s words fade to the back of his mind. Dick focused on Tim's hands. 

They were shaking minutely and Tim’s chest was rising and sinking in an uneven rhythm. 

“Tim.” Dick snapped. Tim’s rambling stopped abruptly and his gaze shot down to his feet. The pieces finally clicked for Dick and he jumped off the monitor and crouched in front of Tim. 

“Easy now. Breathe in.” Dick instructed as he pried Tim’s hands away from the keyboard. He held Tim’s hands and squeezed lightly. Tim finally took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes against the panic attack. 

“Good.” Dick hummed, “Now out.” 

Tim let out a huff of air, his entire body shuddering. He took another breath in and a tear trekked down his cheek. Dicks heart sank. 

“Cmon Timmy. Out.” Dick whispered. Tim gasped and his shoulders slumped. 

Dick was quick to pull him forward, practically dragging Tim out of the chair and into his lap. Tim’s knees came up and he curled into a fetal position with his head tucked under Dick’s chin. Dick wrapped his arms around Tim, exaggerating his breathing so Tim could follow along. 

They sat there on the floor, breathing together. Dick combed one hand through Tim’s hair while the other held Tim tightly against his chest. 

They sat for a while, Dick didn’t even care how long, when Tim straightened out and eased himself into the floor beside Dick. 

He stared at the ground before making eye contact with Dick. 

“Better?” Dick asked. 

Tim nodded and gave him a shaky, lopsided smile. 

“You need to get to bed Timbo. And then you and I can take another look at this. Alright?” Dick offered. 

Tim leaned backward to glance at the screen again and he sighed. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Dick got to his feet and helped Tim up. He pulled him back in for one last tight hug and wasn’t shocked when Tim hugged back. 

“Thank you.” he mumbled against Dicks shirt. 

Dick smirked and squeezed tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Jason’s chapter! Thanks for reading and thank you for your comments and kudos! Stay safe and stay healthy!!


	3. Jason- Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s pissed and Dick is there to help him cool off. Sometimes you just need an older brother to ramble to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My older sister is back home due to the virus and honestly if there’s one good thing from this virus it’s her. So I wanted to see a younger sibling blow up a little because older siblings see it all the time. Enjoy!!

Dick landed on the fire escape of the building and took a moment to rub his hands together. It was another unforgivingly cold Gorham night and at this point he was going to freeze if he headed toward the manor. Dick cast his gaze around and realized where he was. 

Dick smiled, launching himself off the balcony, casting his grapple out and swinging down the street. Jason had a safe house just a couple blocks away and Dick could never pass up an opportunity to annoy his little brother. 

He knew Jason wouldn’t kick him out but he wouldn’t be too pleased to see Dick so late at night and Dick couldn’t wait to piss him off. 

Dick landed on the roof of Jason’s current home and dropped onto the fire escape. He shimmied the window open and slipped inside, taking care to be silent. If Jason was asleep he didn’t want to wake him. 

Dick had entered the kitchen but he heard sounds to his left, toward the living room. The light was on and Dick heard something that sounded like fist hitting flesh. He heard grunting and was on high alert. 

Did someone else break in? Was Jason in the middle of a fight? 

Dick wasted little time and stepped into the living room, escrima sticks out. 

The scene before him had him freezing dead in his tracks. He relaxed his stance just as Jason spotted him. Jason was in front of the punching bag he had hung from the ceiling. His shirt clung to him with sweat and his brow, which was creased in a frown, hadn’t relaxed when he spotted Dick. 

“The fuck are you doing here?” he spat, and Dick almost flinched. Jason sounded absolutely furious. 

“I just thought I could stay here for the night? It’s really cold and I-”

“This isn’t a hotel. Call Al or Tim to pick you up.” Jason snapped, dismissing Dick with a shake of his head and facing the punching bag again, no even pausing before attacking the bag. 

Dick would be annoyed or maybe even offended by Jason’s attitude but something about the way his tone was so devoid of any other emotion hinted to the idea that something else was at play here. 

Dick dragged a stool from the kitchen and set it up by Jason’s side. He planted himself on the stool and stared at Jason, who hadn’t acknowledged what he was doing. Dick peeled his domino mask off and rubbed a hand across his face. He then stretched his arms and twisted his shoulders every which way. 

Jason landed a few solid hits before sighing loudly and rounding on Dick.

“What do you want from me?” he nearly screamed. 

“Easy Jaybird.” Dick calms, “Did something happen?” 

Jason’s face twisted into an ugly frown, deep creases filling his face. His shoulders shook and he turned away from Dick. He took off the fabric covering his fists and muttered a few choice words under his breath. 

“Jay, c’mon. Talk to Dr. Nightwing.” Dick added, forcing his tone to be light and carefree. 

Jason didn’t react too well to that. 

His entire body swiveled toward Dick and Jason took several steps toward him. He glowered at Dick and his hands curled into fists. 

“Why are you here? Why won’t you just leave me alone like you used to? Why is it that you’re only around after I become a fuck up?” Jason screams. Dick forced his face to stay neutral. It’s pretty hard. 

Jason started pacing and lowered his voice to a growl, “I don’t need you or B or anyone else to remind me how much I have messed up.”

Then it all clicked for Dick.

“What happened?” he pressed. 

Jason paused and stared at Dick. He frowned but something seemed to give away. He took in a deep breath and leaned against the back of the couch, facing Dick. 

“I went to the manor today.” he admitted. His eyes flared and he continued, “I bumped into the old man. All I did was mention the new bosses I took down.” 

Dick nodded, already knowing where this was going to go.

“And then that bastard went off on me, scolding me for operating on my own damn terms.” Jason shouted. He glared at Dick, daring him to defend the man in question. 

“Go on.” Dick urged. 

Jason seemed a little shocked. His mouth hung open but after gathering his thoughts he went on, “It’s not fair. He doesn’t get that this is who I am now. This is what he created and he can’t accept that. And I don’t have to carry that shit. I don’t have to carry his shit.” 

Dick nodded along, making sure to meet Jason’s eyes. 

“What? No excuses? No ‘you know he loves you Jaybird’?” Jason demanded. 

Dick got up from his seat and Jason stood up straight. 

“You deserve to be mad, Jaybird. It’s one of the many things you deserve.” Dick hummed, approaching slowly. He kept his hands visible and his face neutral, knowing he had to be careful if he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Jason’s fist. 

Jason raised a brow and opened his mouth to retort but suddenly Dick’s arms were around him. Jason stiffened under Dick’s hold but after a beat of terse silence, he returned the gesture. His shoulders relaxed and he leaned on Dick, allowing his older brother to hold him. 

“It’s just not fair.” Jason spat, pressing his forehead against Dick’s shoulder. 

“I know Jay. I know.” Dick assured. He placed a soft hand against Jason’s neck and they stood there in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments make my day! This week has been tough and homework is such a drag but I’m making it through. Have a great day y’all. Next up is Duke! Thanks for reading and stay healthy.


	4. Duke- Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has done a lot for Duke but Duke doesn’t feel too deserving of his new life. Luckily for him, Dick is there to help brighten up his dark thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some extra reading for Duke and let me tell you, I never knew about the We Are Robin movement. I really like it and I think we should all be Robins so I dub everyone a Robin, Congrats! Anyway Duke has gotten into quite a bit of trouble and I bet he feels bad about some of it, wrongfully so. All this research made Duke one of my favs. Anyway enjoy, Robins.

Duke gazed at the swirling mass of people around the room and ducked his head slightly. He had never been comfortable with large groups of people before he started staying with the Wayne’s but the galas that Bruce constantly threw pushed him to his limits. 

It helped that Cass and Tim were in attendance but tonight the two of them seemed preoccupied with their most recent bet. They were on the other side of the room, nudging and whispering to each other. 

Duke should really join them but he felt like he was intruding. Hell, he always felt like he was intruding. 

What was he even doing here? Duke shouldn’t be here. This gala was to celebrate the recent additions to Gotham General Hospital; funded by Bruce and his various business partners. It was a good cause and the people here were supposed to be good people. 

But Duke still wished he wasn’t here. 

He needed to get away. He felt the eyes of the partygoers following him. They could see all he’d done wrong, every screw up and every mistake. 

Duke shoved his hands in his pockets and spotted Bruce among a group of expensive looking men. Maybe he could hang out with Bruce? No. Absolutely not. Duke was probably the last person Bruce needed to see right now. 

After all the chaos he dragged Bruce into, Nygma’s riddle, his parents' capture, the whole Daryl fiasco, Duke owed Bruce a night of peace. 

Duke felt stained, liked everyone could tell he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

How could he weasel himself into this family when his own family was still trying to get better? 

“Duke! If I knew you were coming I would’ve shown up earlier!” Dick Grayson called, approaching him with swift and graceful steps. 

One look at Dick had Duke thrown into another spiral of guilt. He took Robin, made it his own. He took something that wasn’t his and changed it. How dare he?

“Duke?” Dick called again. His smile stayed bright but his eyes filled with worry. Duke forced a smile and shrugged. 

Dick raised his brows and looked around before facing Duke and asking, “Do you wanna go outside for a bit?” 

Duke sent a final look toward the enormous mass of people and nodded gratefully. Dick led the way toward the patio, picking up a few snacks from a waiter as they passed. 

Duke watched him dance through the crowd, expertly ducking around people and exuding politeness as he nudged others out of the way. 

Duke could never grasp those sort of skills. 

What was he even doing here?

Before Duke could blink he was outside and Dick was holding a mini sandwich out to him. Duke took the sandwich and chewed slowly, unease growing in the pit of his stomach the longer Dick stared at him. 

“What?” Duke demanded, cracking under the pressure of Dick’s famous ‘older brother’ glare. 

“You seem stressed.” Dick hummed, turning and facing the sprawling garden before them. 

Duke took in a deep breath and mumbled, “I just don’t know why I’m here.” 

And Dick had the audacity to smirk. 

Duke frowned and went on, “I’m serious. I caused so much trouble for Bruce and everyone else and yet I’m still here, enjoying this life that’s not supposed to be mine.” 

Dicks brows rose at this but his smirk remained in place. He didn’t look at Duke as he asked, “What life?”

Duke sputtered before waving his hands in wide arcs, “This! This life. Luxury and comfort at Wayne Manor. I…I have done nothing but mess up since my parents disappeared and no one seems to hate me for it except myself.” 

Dick nodded and Duke regretted sharing so much. It wasn’t like him to explode like that. 

“Duke, you're not the only person in the world to mess up.” Dick murmured. 

“But all the crap I caused for Bruce-” 

Dick cut him off with light laughter. Duke glared and Dick tried to calm himself. He let out a few more seconds of laughter before sighing and placing a hand on Duke's shoulder. 

Now, he turned to Duke and smiled, “You are definitely not the only person who caused trouble for Bruce. Sometimes I think he attracts trouble.” 

Duke frowned and Dick placed his other hand on Duke’s other shoulder. 

“Listen kid, Bruce cares about you. And when you care about someone you let them put their shit on you.” Dick jerked his head toward the manor and laughed, “Everyone who’s ever lived in that place knows that it’s okay to cause problems. You’re human Duke. Meta, but still human.” Dick finished with a wink. 

Duke felt his shoulders drop and nodded, smiling up at Dick. 

“You know, you’re pretty good at these pep talks.” Duke snickered. 

Dick rolled his eyes and pulled Duke into a warm hug, “I’ve had enough practice.” 

Duke snaked his own arms around Dick and pressed his face into the older boy’s chest. Dick placed his chin atop Duke’s head and they stood like that. 

Duke didn’t regret coming to the gala that much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Robins! Your comments have made quarantine much more manageable and I love you all. Stay tuned for Cass’s chapter (which should be interesting because I love dialogue and I know she isn’t very talkative). Stay safe and healthy Robins!


	5. Cassandra- Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra was careful. She made sure no one ever got close. But Dick Grayson was someone different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this may be shorter than usual but I kinda like it. I'm sorry for updating so late bt enjoy! The last chapter will be up soon, prepare for angst :)

Cassandra was used to silence. She grew up with it, was raised to be part of it. But living with Bruce and being around her brothers made silence a strange concept. Cassandra still stayed quiet most of the time but that didn’t matter when her siblings filled the silence with their arguments and their discussions and their jokes. Cassandra was happy and she was home. 

There was one thing she had yet to get used to. 

Affection had been rare in her family; it had been close to nonexistent. The same applied to this family. Each of her siblings were not too comfortable with touch. 

Well, except for one. Dick Grayson was unlike any other person Cassandra had met. He held so much pain behind those eyes and yet he never failed to muster up a smile for others. She knew the details of her brother’s life. She’d seen first hand how dangerous he could be, how easily his innocent facade could fall and give way to something cruel and unstable. 

And sometimes that put her on edge. She knew Dick was a good person but she had also once believed her father was good. People were never one thing. So Cassandra could never convince herself that Dick would never harm her. Cassandra could never let any of them get close to her. 

The first time Dick went in for a hug, Cassandra had flipped the man over her back. She had started to apologize but Dick stopped her, stepping back and apologizing first. He wasn’t mad and didn’t lash out at her so Cassandra didn’t worry over it. 

Another time, after she had spent over four months with the family, Dick approached her with open arms. He had just come back from a month in Bludhaven and approached Cassandra with a bright smile. He waited till Cassandra moved toward him, into the hug, before pressing her close. Cassandra was still tense and she was cautious not to linger in his arms. But when she pulled away she was smiling and so was Dick. 

Physical affection was now accepted but in controlled amounts. Cassandra never really initiated it but when Dick offered she usually accepted. The others started offering affection as well. Jason would kiss her cheek whenever he greeted her after failing to visit the manor for a while. Timothy would touch her shoulder when they were on missions together to assure her he was there. Damian never showed affection physically, at least with anyone who wasn’t Dick, but he would sit beside Cassandra when she was in the study or living room, close enough to make it clear he was there by choice. 

Today, Cassandra was actually spending some time with Dick. The two of them had long ago agreed to teach each other their specialties. This promise led Cassandra to end up on the platform of a trapeze listening to Dick as he explained the move they’d been working on. 

“Remember, don’t hesitate. Trust my timing.” Dick called. Cassandra nodded, a genuine smile appearing on her lips. 

Flying was always an activity she enjoyed. Dick was no stranger to flying and through the years she and Dick had bonded over their love for flying. 

Cassandra held on to her swing, pulling herself up and leaping out into the open air. The air rushed through her hair and her gut somersaulted. The second wing made its way toward her, just as her swing was reaching its peak. She let go, feeling adrenaline rush through her entire body before the swing was in her hands. She flew to the other side, letting go and landing. 

Her legs shook, adrenaline continuing to course through her body. 

She turned to Dick but barely got word out before he swallowed her up in a massive hug. He lifted her off her feet, twirling them around on the small platform. 

“Cass that was amazing!” he cried, squeezing her. 

Cassandra squeezed back, breathing in the smell of his conditioner and smiling so hard her face hurt. 

Yes, Dick was dangerous. But so was she. And if Dick could let his guard down with Cassandra, she could do the same for him. 

After all, Dick gave the best hugs.


	6. Dick- Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick would never let his siblings suffer alone. It really shouldn’t surprise him that they feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one kind of ran away from me but I think it’s one of my favorites. Enjoy and cry with me for our favorite golden boy.

Jason parked his bike at the end of the driveway and stared up at the manor. Dick was going to pay severely if Jason dragged himself here for nothing. He got off the bike and pulled out his phone as he approached the front door. 

He called Dick again and got no answer. Jason knew what day it was and he knew that if Dick was isolating himself it wasn’t going to end well. 

Jason just needed to check on him and then he could leave, in and out, no problems. 

Jason knocked on the door and was surprised to see Cass answer. 

“Hey!” Jason laughed, genuine surprise and happiness pulling his lips into a smile. He surged forward and wrapped the younger girl in his arms. If there was one of his siblings he would willingly say he’d missed it would be Cass. 

“Hello!” Cass laughed, hugging him back. They pulled away from each other and Cass closed the door before leading Jason to the kitchen. Duke was sitting on the kitchen island, eating cereal. Damian was sitting on a stool at the table and glared at Jason. 

“Hey Duke. Hey demon.” Jason greeted, thumping the younger kid on his shoulder. Duke smiled, his cheeks puffing out with the mouthful of cereal. Jason glared back at Damian who rolled his eyes and returned to his toast. 

“Where’s Alfie?” Jason asked, leaning against the counter across from Duke. 

Duke swallowed and shook his head, “He took Bruce to an emergency meeting. He was gone before we all woke up.”

Jason nodded and bit his lip before asking, “What about Dick?”

Cass and Duke treated Jason to confused stares before Damian huffed, “Grayson is still asleep. Patrol ended later than usual and his frail body could not handle it.” 

Jason sent the kid another glare and rubbed his neck nervously. Cass caught the movement and tilted her head to one side. 

Duke didn’t see Jason’s nervousness but he did catch Cass' concern, prompting him to ask, “Did something happen?” 

Jason sighed, causing Damian to stiffen and turn to watch him answer. If it was something concerning Dick then of course the demon brat would be interested. 

“You guys know what day it is today, right?” Jason murmured. 

At first his siblings stared at him and then realization dawned on their features. 

“Shit.” Duke muttered, hopping off the counter and wringing his hands nervously. 

Damian was the first to move. He got up from his seat and stormed from the kitchen. Jason followed, Cass and Duke trailing behind him. They ended up in front of Dick’s bedroom. Damian hesitated before yanking the door open and marching inside. 

Jason was quick to follow and stopped short. The room looked as it usually did, messy but not too messy, but the sheets were a tangled mess on the bed. Jason knew that Dick had terrible dreams this time of year. 

That was the main issue; Dick wasn’t here. Jason pulled out his phone again and called Dick. He heard the buzzing from the sheets and dug out Dick’s phone. 

8 Missed Calls from JayBird  
2 Missed Calls from Bruce  
8 Unread Texts from KidCrash  
4 Unread Texts from DonnaDonna  
2 Unread Texts from Bruce  
2 Unread Texts from Alfie

Jason frowned at the phone and shook his head. 

“Fucking Dick.” Jason spat, shoving Dick’s phone in his pocket and moving past his siblings as they checked the bathroom and closet. Jason crossed the hall and didn’t bother knocking before barging into Tim’s room. 

“What the hell?” the lump on the bed groaned, peeking out from the comforter and staring at Jason. 

Jason yanked the blanket off and Tim sat up, spitting out more curses than Jason expected him to know. 

“Relax Timbo I need you to track down Dickiebird.” Jason sneered, picking up Tim’s laptop from his desk and holding it out to his brother. Tim gave him a puzzled look and his eyes widened when their other siblings joined them. 

“What’s going on?” Tim mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and accepting his laptop. 

“It’s July.” Duke murmured. Cass nodded solemnly and Tim’s eyebrows rose. 

“He’s not here?” Tim asked. 

“How much do we need to spell out for you Drake?” Damian demanded. 

Jason rolled his eyes and perched on the edge of Tim’s bed as Tim opened his laptop. 

“Can you figure out when he left?” Jason asked. 

“Check the garage feed, he might have taken one of the cars out.” Duke advised, moving to sit on Tim’s other side. 

Cass crawled onto the bed as well, leaning over Jason’s shoulder as Tim skimmed through the security feed. There weren’t any cameras near their rooms, Bruce allowed them at least that much privacy, but there were cameras by the main staircase and throughout downstairs. They were speeding through the footage from the stairs when Cas pointed at the screen. Tim paused and rewinded. 

Jason bit his lip again as he watched Dick shuffle down the stairs. Dick looked disheveled, his hair stuck up at odd angles. He was wearing jeans and an old Gotham Knights sweater and his hands wouldn’t stop moving. He scrubbed them through his hair, rubbed his eyes, shoved them in his pockets, and covered his mouth. He disappeared and Tim was quick to switch to the camera in the hall. Dick sped through the hall. 

“Hey, pause it.” Jason ordered. Tim obeyed and Jason leaned in and sighed, “He’s talking.” 

“Bad dreams.” Cass murmured, nodding her head. Tim rewinded and Cass pointed, “He says, sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

Jason’s stomach dropped and Tim continued following Dick through the manor. Dick led them to the garage, just like Duke had guessed, and they watched as he got into one of the less conspicuous cars. 

“Timmy-” Jason started. 

“On it.” Tim hummed, pulling up a new program and tracking the car, “Oh.” 

Jason leaned yanked the laptop toward him and heaved another heavy sigh. 

“Where?” Damian barked from the end of the bed. 

“Gotham Cemetery.” Jason said, getting to his feet. He paced the room and noticed his younger siblings watching him, “What?” 

“What do we do?” Tim asked, his eyes darting back to the screen nervously. 

“He’s probably not injured or anything.” Jason shrugged. Damian frowned but it was Cass who spoke.

“He is alone.” she murmured plainly. 

Duke nodded and thought for a moment before suggesting, “We can go there, just to make sure he’s okay. I know Dick likes his space but I don’t want him to be alone.” 

Cass nodded enthusiastically, her eyes hard and determined. Tim nodded as well, closing the laptop and facing Jason. 

“Richard should not be alone on a day like this.” Damian huffed reluctantly. Jason appraised him with a raised brow and nodded. 

“Alright, get dressed and meet me downstairs. We’ll check up on him and if he’s fine well come back.” 

They moved as one. Cass, Damian, and Duke went to their rooms to put some layers on while Tim shut his door and got dressed quicker than Jason had ever seen. Jason went downstairs to wait and stared at the contact on his phone before calling. 

“Jason?” the gruff voice responded.

“You are a piece of shit, old man.” Jason growled. 

Bruce sighed on the other and muttered, “Jason, I am doing my best to be there today. Besides, I know Dick likes to sleep in on this day.” 

Jason barked out a cruel laugh and sneered, “He’s not even here Bruce, he’s at the fucking cemetery.” 

Despite Jason’s obvious criticism, Bruce heaved a relieved sigh, “I was getting worried when he wasn’t answering my messages.”

Jason reeled in his scoff and rolled his eyes, “Whatever, we’re headed there now and I just wanted you to know so you don’t call the cops on me for kidnapping.” 

“We?” Bruce asked, ignoring Jason's barbs. 

“Yeah, we. You know, your children?” Jason hissed. 

Bruce sighed again and relayed the information to someone on the other end. Jason knew it was Alfred and smiled to himself, knowing that Alfred would be proud of him. 

“Well, thank you for that Jason.” Bruce said. 

Jason felt a little winded and scoffed, “Whatever B.”

He hung up and shut his eyes against the pounding of his heart. Leave it to Goldie to drag him into family feely shit. The others appeared in front of him and they wasted no time marching to the garage. They piled into one of the sedans, Jason in the driver's seat, Cass in the passenger’s seat, and the rest in the back. 

Jason drove as quickly and as carefully as he could. He didn’t like the idea of Dick being alone today. His parent’s death still hung heavily over his older brother’s head and though he hid it well, Dick Grayson could spiral just as badly as anyone else. 

“I could have driven us there faster.” Damian snapped. 

“Your feet can’t even reach the pedals, pipsqueak.” Jason laughed. Damian muttered a few curses under his breath and Jason smirked. 

He could tell his other siblings were as concerned as he was. Tim was silent, his eyes following the passing scenery. Duke was picking at his nails, something he only did when he was nervous. And Cass had her feet curled up on the seat, making herself small. 

They pulled into the cemetery and Tim instructed Jason what turns to make. 

It was still early in the morning and there was no one around. They spotted Dick’s car easily and pulled up behind it. Jason scanned the hills and spotted a slumped form by two headstones. 

The silence in the car was almost comforting. They each watched Dick’s shoulders heaving with every breath he took. Dick was still and he looked so small crouched in front of the graves. It was unsettling to see a man who towered over them sit so low. 

Jason shared a look with the others and they exited the car. They approached Dick’s still form and it concerned Jason that the acrobat didn’t hear their approach. 

They stood behind Dick, unsure of their next move. Jason rolled back his shoulder and cleared his throat. Dick didn’t startle. He moved slowly and turned his head up to peer into Jason’s face. 

“Hey Jaybird.” Dick croaked. There were tears in Dicks eyes and his face was red from the cold and from his sobbing. 

“Hey Dickie.” Jason murmured. His gaze flicked over to head stones and Dick followed his eyes. 

“They were still young, you know?” Dick’s eyes dropped and Dick blinked hard, “I was young. They never got to see everything I could do. I have so much I want to show them Jay.” Dick couldn’t hold his tears any longer. 

He dropped his head and all that was heard was muffled weeping. Jason looked over his shoulder, catching the scared faces of his siblings. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have worried you guys.” Dick took in a deep breath and looked up again, his eyes scanning over the crowd before him, “Just give me a minute and we can go.” 

He stared at them, waiting for something. Jason wanted to say something, knowing that the silence was stressing Dick out. 

Then Damian took a few steps forward and stood in front of Dick. His body was tense but his voice was soft. 

“We will stay Richard. For as long as you need.” Damian promised. He moved forward, standing over Mary Grayson's grave. 

“Your son has become a good man.” Damian said, looking at the name etched in stone. He turned his stare on Dick and took a few steps till he was standing in front of the older man. 

The Wayne siblings watched as their youngest wrapped their oldest in a warm embrace. And then the eldest broke. 

Dick’s tears cane back full force and he didn’t even attempt to hold them back. 

Then Jason watched as Cass walked up to John Graysons grace. She placed a hand on the stone and then joined Damian. She wrapped her arms around Dick from behind and placed a firm kiss on his cheek. 

Tim and Duke parroted the first two, Tim murmuring a few words to Mary and Duke mumbling his thanks to John. Then they took up position at Dicks sides, whispering assurances. 

Jason stared at them all and followed their lead. He stood in front of the two acrobats, allowing the voices of his siblings and Dicks cries to fade into the background. 

“You would be so proud of him.” Jason sighed. 

Then he spun on his heel and marched toward his clump of siblings. The others had untangled themselves from Dick, sitting around him and watching as he struggled to pull himself together. 

Jason crouched in front of Dick and waited for blue eyes to meet his. 

“You don’t have to suffer alone Dickiebird.” Jason promised. 

Jason grabbed him, squeezing tightly because he was afraid of Dick slipping through. When they pulled away Dick was smiling. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were red and puffy but he was smiling. 

“Thanks guys.” Dick laughed, and like sun erasing shadows his laughter brought smiles to their faces. 

“Tell us about them.” Tim said. 

And Dick did. He told them stories of growing up all over the world. He told them about all of his family members. He told them about his mother’s singing and his father's dancing. 

The siblings sat there, listening to the tales of the two people who brought their ray of light into the world. 

They were so engrossed in the stories that they didn’t notice a third car pulling up. They didn’t notice when the driver and passenger got out. They didn’t notice when the two figures walked up the hill to join them. 

Bruce and Alfred sat on the grass and Dick beamed before continuing his story. 

Tomorrow, they could fight each other. Tomorrow, they could ignore each other. But today, they made peace for the one person who always made peace for them. 

And today that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments. And thank you so much for all the kudos! Follow me on tumblr and be my friend @pleaseuseacoaster!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments not only boost my confidence but also my happiness so please feel free to leave kudos and any comments. Stay safe out there y'all. Since my grandma has quarantined me (not really but she wants me to stay home) stay tuned for more chapters!


End file.
